Our Little Corpse Party
by CrescentSilver
Summary: When six friends try the "Sachiko Ever After Charm" seen in a famous game, it all goes wrong, and they all must find each other to live.
1. Crescent

Everyone gathered around, for the first time ever, in the same room at Koza's house. Her mom had just given us a plate of chocolate cookies companied with lemonade and soda. I picked up my glass of lemonade and took a sip of the sweet juice that flowed down my throat effortlessly. I smiled in delight.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Amber asked, after I had taken the cup away from my mouth and set it down.

"Yeah, ready" We all said at the same time.

There were six people there. Crescent (me), Zack, Amber, Rhythm, Koza and Mimmy. We lived far away from each other, the only one I had seen face to face was Rhythm, for she was my closest friend. This would most likely be the only time we would ever be able to see each other face to face, especially since one of us lived in another country.

"Alright, what we're going to do is the "Sachiko Ever After" charm!" Amber exclaimed, clearly way to excited for this charm.

She got the Charm from a famous game called 'Corpse Party'. Not only was it a game but also a manga and anime. In fact it had several games.

She took a deep breath and smile as Koza got up to turn out the lights. Gently Amber set a candle in front of the six of us, and lit it. The air in the room filled with the sweet smell of vanilla. "Now," she paused, "To do this, we must all tightly grab this charm," she explained, as she pulled out a white paper doll in the shape of a woman. Everyone held tightly on to the paper, and I rolled my eyes.

_This charm is so stupid_, I spoke to myself, but immediately I resented and denied the thought. We may speak to each other after this but, most likely never again face to face. This charm is supposed to keep us together forever, as friends. I feel my hand grab the paper doll tighter as if I will let go.

"Now everyone, close your eyes, it's strictly forbidden that you open them until the charm is over," everyone nods, and closes their eyes. "Okay. Since there is seven people present, we must all chant this 'Sachiko, we beg of you,' exactly seven times the seventh represents Sachiko, if we don't then the charm will fail," she explains, and I feel the movement of everyone nodding. "Ready, now!"

"Sachiko, we beg of you," I say aloud, counting inside of my head, 1. "Sachiko, we beg of you," 2. "Sachiko, we beg of you," 3. "Sachiko, we beg of you," 4. "Sachiko, we beg of you," 5. "Sachiko, we beg of you," 6. I grip the paper and lick my lips of anticipation.

"Sa" I am interrupted by Amber asking if everyone is done.

"Yeah," I hear everyone else say, and I quickly agree, not wanting to be different and judged.

"You may open your eyes," Amber allows us, and one by one we all open our eyes. "Now rip off a piece!" she smiles, and everyone rips off a piece.

I look at my piece more carefully, and it appears that I got one side of the head.

"Never lose this; it's going to keep us together as friends forever!" Amber exclaims, smiling.

I smile, holding it firmly and putting it in my ID tag. I don't even know why I brought it, I live in Georgia, I don't go to school for anyone here, yet I still brought this. I smile in spite of my stupidity.

I smile satisfied, and get up, "Hey guys I am uh," I pause a bit embarrassed, "going to the bathroom," I trail off.

"Alright, were going to the living room, see yeah down there!" Koza explains, and I get up, and go to the bathroom. As I am in there, I shut the door, and sigh. Nobody said anything, not even the guys. Truly this is a place of no judgment.

I go to the sink, and turn on the cold water, and splashing myself, washing my face. The water feels refreshing as it runs down my face and off my cheeks. I was about to do it again, when I see something red in the mirror. I don't think there was something there before. Was there?

I look up to get a better view and I see a girl standing there, her dress is red and her hair is black. I would normally just assume it was Koza's little sister. Not that she told me she had one but it's something normal, for little kids to run in places there not supposed to be, but no. Her face was pale, had a bluish tone to it. I stood there paralyzed and I am about to turn around when the girl looks up. Her forehead dripped of blood, some crusted on.

All I could do was scream, "AHHHHHHHHH" it's so blood curdling that I am sure people in the neighborhood can hear it.

I try turning around, but the glass shatters on to me, leaving only a few on the wall. I fall instantly with pain in my right leg. Examining it more closely, I see that one of the shards hit my leg, leaving blood rushing out, making me black out constantly.

I feel so weak. My leg is burning, and I am so weak I cannot get up. I stare into the mirror, which seems like the only thing I can focus on. Slowly, as I look closer, I see each crack filling up with blood, and slowly it began to drip. Looking at it more closely I see the name "Sachiko", spelled and instantly my eyes grow wide.

With my arms, I manage to drag myself to the door and grab the door knob, but as I turn it, I remember that I locked the top lock, which is just out of my reach which means I'm stuck in the bathroom. I feel the tears roll down my cheeks as I begin to think of never seeing my friends again, and how that thing, the thing that is about to kill me, is going to kill them.

Slowly the room around me grows dark, and in vain I bang on the door, with the last of my strength. In hopes someone will hear.


	2. Mimmy

Everyone jumps at the same time when Crescent screams from the bathroom. Amber, Koza and Rhythm are stunned, but me and Zack instantly get up and begin to run up the stairs into Koza's room. I try opening the door, but it seems to be locked, I bang on it with all my strength, "CRESCENT!" I scream, "Unlock the door!" I yell once again, but no one answers. I look to Zack, and we share the same confused face. What the hell?

"Fuck it!" Zack exclaims, as he backs to the wall, and runs, full speed, into the wooden white door, which knocks it open.

"Where is Koza's mom, what the hell?" I whisper, as I bombarded the room, looking for Crescent, almost slipping, but steadying myself. "Zack, are you okay?" I ask, and Zack looks up horrified. I look down to see Crescent with a gash in her leg, and a shard of glass sticking out of it, "Oh, fuck!" I yell, and at that time, Rhythm, Koza and Amber come in.

"C-Crescent… NO!" She screams, and collapse on her knees, her hands firmly ahold of her head.

"Rhythm!" Amber runs over to her, and holds her, along with Koza.

"Shit, shit, shit," I say to myself, not knowing what to do.

"Mimmey, give my something to stop the bleeding, a cloth of some sort!" Zack demands.

I look around, but there is nothing around. Not even a towel. "Shit," I say to myself, but I realize. I'm wearing a piece of cloth. I instantly take off my shirt, and hand it too Zack, who applies pressure to the thigh of her leg, which cut off her circulation to the leg.

"I need you to hold her," he tells me.

"What?"

"Hold her!" He exclaims, and instantly I grab her, and hold her tightly to my chest, "everything is going to be okay, alright Crescent?" I whisper in her ear.

I look over to Zack, who looks back at my, his face shows leadership, but his eyes show fear. He doesn't know if he can stop the bleeding and save her.

"Zack, why did you tell me to hold her?" I ask him, and he looks at me like I am stupid.

"Why in the world would you ask a question like that at a time like this?!"

"Answering will divert your attention away from Crescent making you at ease while you treat her leg; now just answer the god damn question!" I demand.

"Oh, uh, well. If she woke up I need someone she is close to, to help her and sooth her, I would choose Rhythm but," he looks over to her, and she is on the floor, with Koza and Amber comforting her. He then shakes his head and begins to attend to the wound again.

"M-Mimmey what happened?" Crescent beings to wake up, and I smile hugging her.

"Dammit!" Zack yells, and I look at him, with a questioning look on my face. "The shard of glass is still in her leg, I was hoping she wouldn't wake up until after I got it out, it's going to be the most painful part," he trails off.

"Then why didn't you take that part out first!?" I ask.

"If I did she would have bled even more, I had to stop the bleeding first!" he yells, getting defensive.

I then look to the place where he was applying pressure, which now has a belt over it. Smart.

"Wait what?" Crescent begins to wake up a bit more and she look at her leg, her entire body shaking with either fear or pain, maybe both.

"Look, look, everything is going to be fine," I grab her chin gently, and move her head to face me, and we look each other in the eyes, and I can feel her ease just a bit.

"Crescent, this part is going to hurt, hurt like hell, are you ready," Zack ask, and I can see in the corner of my eye that he now has grabbed the shard, which is cutting into his hand slightly.

She nods, closing her eyes tightly waiting for the pain, and I reach up, intertwining our hands, and she squeezes it. "Don't be afraid, we're all right here," I comfort her, holding her closer to me.

"Alright, one, two, three!" he screams as he begins to pull at the shard, and I can hear Crescent try holding in the scream, as she has stopped breathing.

"Crescent, scream if you have to!" I ask her, and she lets out a loud scream, which bust my ear drums but she needs it.

I look over to the shard of glass, which Zack barely budged at all, but at least he did some work in moving it.

"Alright Crescent, again, o" he gets interrupted by Crescent.

"What, again, you mean you didn't pull it out last time!? Fuck, I wonder which is worse, child birth or this! Oh wait, at least in child birth you get fucking medicine! Dammit! Let me do it!" She demands.

"Wait, what? Crescent, you can't do it, let Zack," I try to convince her, but the next thing I know, she reaches for it and yanks it out with all her might, making her hand bleed, though it worked.

For a moment she doesn't say anything. "FUCK!" She screams, making me even jump.

Zack stood there amazed, but quickly gets to ripping my shirt into three, and covering the biggest piece over Crescent's shin, then rapping it over her hand and his own.

"Are you okay?" I ask after she gets done screaming, although she is too busy rocking back and forth in my arms, getting as close as she can to my chest, making my blush ever so slightly. In response, I rap my arms around her, "Crescent, it's okay, I promise, I won't let anything hurt you any more, I will always protect you," I don't even know what I am saying, but I let it out anyways, letting her know I am there, no matter what.

Zack, after watching us, gets up to get pain killers, but freezes when he sees the few pieces that's left of the shattered mirror.

"What, what is it?" I ask.


	3. Koza

I told Rhythm it was going to be okay, I gently stroked her long brown hair to comfort her, best I could. I then quickly looked up at Amber and she nodded her head, giving me the clear to go check on Crescent and the others. I slowly got up, and walked to the bathroom, the first thing I noticed was the blood that covered the floor. The second thing was the smell of it, mixed with sweat though. Not only until then did I see Crescent, Zack, and Mimmy.

There was something about Zack though, the way he stood, paralyzed, motionless, and afraid. I looked where he was looking, at the mirror, and then I saw it. The blood that leaked out from it, the name spelled out in the same blood. I came to a conclusion. Crescent couldn't have done this, she would have slit some other part of her body, make it easier for herself. No, something happened, hopefully she can tell us when she feels better.

I look over to Crescent who is cringing with pain from her leg, as Mimmy holds her closely. It's a sweet moment truly; I can't help but smile because of how much he cares for her. I bend down to see Crescent and get a better view of her leg. It seems fine, the bleeding has stopped, the only thing that could go wrong now is if she got an infection. Hopefully it doesn't, but she needs to clean the cloth every few hours to prevent it.

There is only one thing that doesn't make since to me. Where is my mother? In fact, wouldn't the entire neighborhood be concerned? They all must have herd the scream, but why wouldn't it peak there interest? Maybe they are afraid. So they called the police, but the police should have been here by now.

Slowly, I go to the window, pulling the curtain over and looking out but even though normally the entire neighborhood is rattled with street lamps, but all I see is darkness. Abnormal, maybe the power is out, although the light is on in my room. What is going on?


	4. Amber

As I hold Rhythm a terrifying earth quake begins to happen, though I am sitting on my knees I can hardly keep my balance and end up falling on top of Rhythm, and now, I notice that she must have passed out from shock.

I hear Koza scream from the window, and I look her way, but I can only see one look before I black out.

I wake up in a dusty room, as I look around there are about twenty, maybe thirty wooden desk, but there old, really old, rattled with spider webs and cracks. I end up standing to fast and getting dizzy, just to fall on my ass.

I look to my left, and Rhythm is lying there, still passed out, but as I look around the room no one else is there. What happened to Crescent, Koza, Zack and Mimmy? Another question is, where in the hell are we?

So many thoughts race by my mind as I try to solve this puzzle.

"Are you truly that stupid?" I jump when I hear a voice from the room.

"Whose there, who are you?" I call out, demanding an answer.

"Someone you shouldn't care for, right now, your friends is priority," from the corner I see a blue flame come out from a corpse.

The corpse has rotted uniform that is barely hanging from the bone, "What the hell are you!?"

"Like I said earlier, your friends are priority. You are stuck in eternal damnation currently. This is where many have been murdered, starved, and become dehydrated. I can sense four other life forms other than the two that are in front of me now. Which is you, and that brunette over there. I died here like many others, but I hope you can find your friends and make it out of here," The ghostly blue flame disappears, leaving me with only that information. What does she mean?

I look at the corpse closer, and I identify the student as Seiko Shinohara. Seiko, that name is familiar; I know it from somewhere, but where?

I stand there like an idiot questioning who the girl is before I come to a conclusion. It's Corpse Party, Seiko the loving good natured girl who was out going, also, the first to die. I drop the ID and I look around horrified. I know everything now, this is the first class room, classroom 1-A, in which you first enter the game, but I never knew it was real!? It's a video game! A game I was watching a famous YouTuber name Pewdiepie play! I- I never knew! If I would have known that this would have happened I would have never endangered my friends like that!

I never even finished the game! Nor did I finish watching Pewdiepie or any other YouTuber play it! FUCK!

What do I do!? How do we get out, I- I can't remember anything from the game, only names, I can't remember anything else! Clues, anything to help me get out of this fucking place, please!?


	5. Rhythm

I start to awaken from the darkness that I once saw before. I cough, the air in here is so dusty and dirty, where am I? I struggle to get up for a minute, but I manage to grab onto a nearby desk and hoist myself up. What the hell happened? Why am I so dizzy? The last thing I remember is Crescent- CRESCENT! FUCK! Where is she, is she okay?

I look around quickly, and then I notice the almost silent sobbing coming from the end of the room, "Hello?" I use the desk to hold up my weight for I am still to dizzy to move. I look down and I see the orange and yellow hair of my candy corn friend Amber. "Amber, is that you?" I ask, and the sobbing quits.

Slowly she turns, and I suddenly feel very afraid, I can almost hear the music from Insidious play in the background. "Rhythm, you're awake!" She gets up suddenly and rushes over to me giving me a hug, wiping her snot all over my black hoodie.

"Yeah, um Amber, can you get off? Not only are you wiping your snot all over me, but the sudden motion of receiving a hug is getting me motion sickness."

"Oh, yeah of course, sorry it's just," She pauses before continuing, "Were in the game." She trails off, and looks down at an ID tag of a student.

"Game, what game?"

"Corpse Party."

Corpse Party, that impossible!

I pick up the name tag carefully and read the name. Seiko Shinohara. Seiko, but she's one of the nine main characters of the game. I look closer at the picture that shows the student and it shows a splitting image of the girl in the game.

"See?" Amber asks, looking away, and I just stare her strait in the face.

I smile, laughing. "Even if we are in the game, which I am not saying we are, we can pull through it! This is just another test to see how good our friend ship is!" At that moment, I reach in the pocket of my hoodie to grab the piece of the paper doll I got, but I can't find it. I must have dropped it when I woke up and was trying to stand up. I look around the floor for it, but there is not sight of it.

"What's wrong?" She ask, her curiosity peaking.

"My paper, the one I got from the doll, it's gone."

"Well it has to be here somewhere, I am sure we'll find it," she tells me, comforting me, "Even if we don't, were still going to be friends either way, forever!" she smiles, and her smile makes me laugh and we high five each other.

"Of course!" yet, even though I am so sure of this, there is still doubt in the bottom of my stomach. "But, we don't leave until we find everyone, I wonder where they could be?" I wonder aloud. Cake.


	6. Koza- The Small Room

I wake up in a small room. There is a desk and a chair, and what seems to be a lamp on the desk. A small piece of plastic, which I am sure used to say a name on it, also rest on the desk and stares me right in the face.

Where am I?

I don't realize I am being hung up by chains until I feel an aching pain on my wrist. What the hell? What happened? How did I get here? I don't remember anything.

I sigh, and get startled, when to my left the door begins to open. Walking in is a tall man. His skin is blue, and his hands are crusted with blood on them, he also carries a giant hammer with him.

Who is he? I know I have seen him from somewhere, but where? What does he want to do with me?

As he walks in he sits in the chair behind the desk and stares at me. His glare can cause death to anyone who looks at it took long. His eyes are clouded up and he's… Crying? Why?

He smiles at me as I see him lay a bloody knife on the desk. Playing with it slightly, rolling it around, and then carving something into the desk with it. I gulp, and close my eyes. I can't look at him right now, he is just staring at me, and he has me chained up, what is he planning to do!?

I hear movement in front of me, but I refuse to open my eyes. I raise my hopes high when I wish he is getting up to leave, but no. I feel something cold touch my abdomen, and reach into my front pocket. I feel tears roll down, yet I do not know why, I am not sad, I don't feel sad. Maybe it's because of fear?

I gulp as he takes something out of my pocket. It's my charm, from doing the Sachiko Ever After chant. What does he want with that?

My eyes begin to flutter open, as if I can't keep them closed anymore and I see the same man from before, but he seems to be starring my right in the face, waiting for me to open my eyes.

"J-just leave me alone!" I yell at him, somehow gaining courage, "I have been hanging here for hours! I'm tired! I want to go home! My eyes hurt, just leave me the hell alone!" I begin to scream at him, tears rolling down my eyes, as he jumps back from my sudden outburst.

Using my body weight I rock back and forth and kick him with my legs which are free, but it doesn't affect him. He just barely budges, maybe a step back or two. Which enrages me, I want to scream, I want to yell, but I find that I have no voice, so I just struggle there like an idiot.

He come closer to me, and I back up, hitting my back to the wall, and with all my weight I try kicking him again, it's the only defense I have, although, he catches my feet, and looks at them, confusion all over his face. I try struggling, but he grabs my foot in such a way, I can't move at all, and, the next thing I know, I hear a loud snap and have excruciating pain in both my ankles.

"AHHHHH," I scream, and I flinch in pain.

He then comes closer to me, his face shows no emotion, but his eyes show rage, fury. I see him raise the same knife he had earlier and draw it to my face, and I am instantly paralyzed. I can't move, I am too afraid, I don't know what to do. I feel the warmth of my tears roll down my face, some going into my mouth which is actually quenching my thirst somewhat. He cuts my cheek with the knife, and my blood covers my face and running down my neck, but for some reason it doesn't hurt. Maybe it's because my ankle hurts too much and is diverting attention from my face.

I am relieved when he takes the knife away from my face, and I close my eyes, breathing heavily, whining every now and then, "Someone help me please," I whisper.


	7. Zach- Support Can't Help

"Everything is going to be okay, I'm sure we'll be fine," I reassure Crescent and Mimmy. Though I am giving them support, but, I don't know. Only a few minutes in being in this place it seems like Crescent is already at her max limit. Maybe it's because of her blood loss? It will take her a bit of time before she gets used it everything and all the blood she lost to replenish itself.

"Crescent, everything is going to be all right, I promise, don't worry," He hugs her tightly as she still struggles to breath.

"I just can't believe were in the damned place. We're all going to die, nobody knows how to get home, I- I can't take it, help me please," Crescent cries out, as she wheezes.

"Everyone just calm down, Crescent's right, we don't know much, but let us figure out what we do know and combine that information," I sit in front of Crescent and Mimmy, "Crescent, you first."

Crescent takes a deep breath, and shudders closing her eyes to remember about this place, "Okay, we are currently in Heavenly Host Elementary School. It closed due to four murders of four children. Each child had there tongue cut off, and one had been cut from there jaw line to be decapitated. Um," She stops, and Mimmy puts his hand on hers urging her to continue, "Okay, the reason none of us can see the others is because we are all in closed spaces, almost like a different universe that host one location. We could be in the same room but there is no way we could ever see them," she trails off in realization of never seeing our friends again.

I nod, and I look over to Mimmy, we basically know the same information, dammit, I was hoping one of us would know more, "Just because were in different closed spaces doesn't mean we can't find each other, I'm sure we can jump spaces, there has to be some way too, nothing is impossible," I explain to them, but even though I sound so sure, not even I know myself.

"What do we do first then?" Mimmy ask.

"Search the area, there could be more than just us in this one space."

"Wait what? No! We are safest here! In this classroom, anywhere else we could die! I don't want to die!" Crescent beings to tear up.

"Maybe we should leave her here?" I suggest, "Besides she's hurt, she's in no condition to walk, and it would be faster for us to search," every reason I am giving is logical, but there's something telling me not to do this, not to leave her.

"Are you sure? She's also not in the condition to be left alone."

"There's no other choice, are you okay with this, Crescent?"

She looks away and nods, and Mimmy gently puts her on the floor. I take of my jacket and hand it to her, "It's a bit cold in here, it's best you use this to cover up," I tell her and I look to Mimmy, "Come on, we have to go," He nods, and looks to Crescent, and his eyes give away his sadness. I raise my hand and put it on his shoulder, "She is right. This seems to be the safest place for someone who is injured to be right now, if we take her she'll just make us slower. Come on, we'll come back, she'll be fine," I look at him, and try to comfort him the best I can, and all he does is nod, and we begin to leave the class room.


End file.
